The Ball
by StarCrusader
Summary: The Sins go to a ball to have fun, but what happens when Elizabeth is abducted?


"Minna~!" I called to the Sins. "I have an announcement!" Being excited was an understatement. What I was about to say was... _amazing!_

"Eh? What's up, Elizabeth?" Asked Ban as he leaned against the counter.

"Is it something cool?" Diane asked, peering through the window. Everybody else was in the bar. Perfect!

"Well, since we've been fighting a lot recently, I figured it was time to do something fun!" I exclaimed, excitement flooding out with my words.

"Which is...?" Asked Meliodas-sama.

Holding up a piece of paper I found in town, I nearly shouted "We're going to the ball!"

Everybody looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Nah, I think I'll pass." Muttered Ban, shattering my elated heart.

"Wha..?" I stood there, smile broken into a frown.

"Yeah, me too. I'm not into that sorta thing." said Gowther. "Although I could experiment some more..."

"I think it sounds like fun!" Diane exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face. She always knew how to make me feel better.

"Maybe we _should_ go." King said, a tint of red on his cheeks.

"We could use some relaxation time. And, it'll be a great way to promote the bar..." Meliodas-sama said.

"Alright. It's settled. We're going!" Merlin said, taking us all by surprise. "What? It could be fun." She muttered.

"Yay!" I cried out, excitement showing on my face."It's in two days, which is enough time to get clothes! I have a few dresses that might fit you, Merlin and Diane."

"Okay!" Diane smiled. "This is going to be sooooo much fun!"

And with that, the countdown 'til the ball began.

...

It was here; the day of the ball. I was _so_ excited! I let Diane wear a long, purple dress that I have. It's dark purple with a slit on the right side that went up to the mid-thigh. It hugged her chest and waist tightly, showing off her curves. Her normal pigtails were curled, bouncing every time she waled. Merlin was also nice enough to give her some shrinking pills for the night.

Merlin was wearing a long, lacy black dress, the back bare, showing her skin. It hugged her tightly, showing off her curves as well. Her hair was in it's normal fashion.

I was wearing a long, dark blue, strapless dress. It hugged my waist and chest, but flowed the rest of the way down, coming to my knees. My hair was up in a curly ponytail, showing off my shoulders. I had to admit, we looked pretty amazing.

We went downstairs to find the boys waiting for us. They all wore black suits, each with a different colored tie. Ban's suit was opened, showing his chest, and his tie was red, King's was purple (to match Diane), Gowther's was pink, and Meliodas' was... blue? Like the dress I was wearing. And, of course, Hawk was ready to go, too. He was wearing a cute little suit with a red bow tie.

Was it just me, or was Meliodas-sama staring at me...?

"Alright, let's get this over with." Ban grumbled, heading towards the door.

On the way there, Meliodas-sama kept glancing at me from the corner of his eye. _Do I look funny..?_

Upon arrival, were greeted by knights of the kingdom, and others who had showed up for this magical night. Father would have balls every now and then, up until the incident with Hendricksen.

The ball room was beautiful pillars of marble and decorations everywhere. There was a gigantic buffet spread out, catching the attention of Hawk and Diane quickly. So they went to eat some food (along with King, who went with Diane).Merlin drug Gowther to the punch, and Ban disappeared when we came through the doors. So, it was just Meliodas-sama and I.

"Elizabeth, I think that this was a great idea." He smiled up at me, eyes glimmering with happiness.

"I'm glad you think so, Meliodas-sama." I replied, smiling back.

"Elizabeth, do you want to dan-"

"Meliodas-sama!" called out a few girls, cutting him off. They swarmed him like a hoard of bees to a flower, pushing me out of the way. I guess people here would know who we are, considering we beat Hendrickson and save the kingdom of Liones.

Sighing, I walked through the crowd towards the punch bowl. But before I made it there, a handsome man stopped me and asked me to dance.

"You're quite beautiful." He said, smiling at me. He was tall with black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"T-thank you.." I said, giving him a courtsey to show respect.

And with that, he lead me onto the dance floor. As we were dancing and talking, I caught a glimpse of Meliodas-sama. He was staring at us, but talking with the hoard of girls from earlier. Turning my attention back to the man I was dancing with, Rin, I noticed him looking at me in a weird way.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I was wondering off you'd like to get some fresh air with me out on the terrace? It's beautiful outside."

"Sure." I said, smiling. _I've never seen this town at night, and it must be pretty!_

He lead me out onto the terrace. The sky was littered with stars, and it was like a _fantasy._

"It's beautiful.." I murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you, my dear princess."

Then, my heart dropped with realization. I'd never told him I was a princess. In fact, I never told him my name.

"H-how did you know that I'm a princess?" My eyes gazed questioningly into his own. His eyes narrowed, and a horrific smile spread across his lips.

"Shoot, you caught me." And with that, he threw me over his shoulder and jumped from the terrace onto the ground. "I bet a princess like you would bring in a lot of money in the slave industry." My eyes widened and my heart rate quickened. _What did he just say...?_

"Meliodas-sama! Help!" I yelled out, hoping he would hear me. "Meliodas-sama!"

"Shut up, wench!" Rin yelled, picking up speed.

"Help! Somebody!" I cried out once more. My heart felt like it was going to burst, I was so scared. It felt as though my cries would never be answered, and that my hope was doused. That is, until _he_ came.

Rin stopped in his tracks, shivering from evident fear.

"S-s-stay away!" He said, pulling me to stand in front of him. Meliodas-sama stood there in front of us, radiating anger. Rin pulled a knife to my throat, drawing some blood as he did so. I could practically hear Meliodas-sama growl in anger. And, with swift speed, Meliodas knocked Rin out with a punch to the jaw, cracking it.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?"

"I-I was so scared, Meliodas-sama!" I cried out, tears streakingdown my face.

"It's okay. Some knights are on their way to pick this guy up, so we should get out of here."

Nodding, I stood up, gasping when Meliodas-sama carried me bridal style all the way back to The Boar Hat. Once inside, he carried me to the bedroom so we could get settled in for the night. Everyone else was still at the ball, which would end at midnight. Right now, it was only 11:30. After I changed, I went and sat down on the bed, but Meliodas-sama came in and asked me to stand back up.

"Meliodas...sama?" I was curious as to why he made me stand.

"We never got in that dance I was going to ask for. Would dance with me?"

My face was redder than Ban's eyes, I knew it. "Of course." I said, giving a courtsey as he bowed. And with that, we waltzed. And for the finish, Meliodas planted a long kiss on my lips.

"M-M-Meliodas-sama?" My heart was racing and my stomach was filled with fluttering butterflies. _What just happened?_

"Elizabeth... I love you." Meliodas-sama said, staring into my eyes.

"I-I l-love you t-too." I blushed. I never thought I'd be able to say those words. The ball really was a great idea, huh?


End file.
